This proposal describes our plans to build a set of software tools and an online capability for generating high-resolution, study-specific atlases from the ADNI database of images and patient data. The proposed tools will rely on the technology for large deformation diffeomorphic metric mappings (LDDMMs), to generate high-quality, multimodal brain atlases. The goal of this project is not merely a single atlas nor is it simply a set of new algorithms. Rather, we will provide an online service through which users can request custom atlases that they specify through a web interface. A computational infrastructure will deliver these atlases to the user. [unreadable] [unreadable] We will also pursue fundamental and technological improvements in the atlas construction framework as well as the validation of these technologies. In order to provide a clinical context for these developments, we will use these tools to conduct an atlas-based study on metabolic asymmetry in dementia with coinvestigators in the Department of Neurology at the University of Utah. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goals of this project are multifold. We will be developing open-source software for generating LDDMMs and a web interface open to researchers around the world for automatically generating and delivering high-quality, on-demand atlases from ADNI database queries. The proposed Brain Atlas Portal will produce, as specified by the user: (i) multimodal imagery, with transformations between subjects and the mean, (ii) reliability index for the atlas, (iii) quantification of structural and metabolic variability of the cohort, and (iv) a set of longitudinal multimodal atlases for a cohort. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]